The Skilamrilusian Empire
The Skilamrilusian Empire is an empire based off the province of Skilamrilusa. The empire's capital is Urbamia, which is also the capital of the province. The other provinces are: Arbalin, Argensoll, Barantus, Garinol, Luvania, Vinisic History Origins Acording to the legend the empire was founded in the year 2, by a man named Tuluve. Tuluve lived in Mondus Akusia, where they worshiped the god Naphenoton. In the year 0 a giant comet passed the sky, and Tuluve heard the voice of Naphenoton. Naphenoton told him that the people of Mondus Akusia had become too careless towards the gods, and that Tuluve was chosen to start a new nation, that would be the new favorite people of Naphenoton. Tuluve was told to travel westwards, and that he would be guided towards the right location. In the year 2 he reached it- where Skilania and Abyri Akusia met. In the middle of the river there was an island, and there he raised the founding stone of the city- as well as the Skilamrilusian Empire. He was then ordered to gather the local tribes living along the river, and unite them in the empire. Napherenton made Tuluve twice as tall, and with a voice of thunder. When the locals attacked him, their blades and arrow deflected, and he was unharmed. The people and chieftains then bowed down to him, and they became his subjects. Together they starting building the city in in the year 3. As the city grew, the empire did as well, and by the time Tuluve died in the year 30, he ruled the areas of todays Skilamrilusa. The legecy of Tuluve was the foundation of the religion of Tuluvianism. The Luvian Wars In 549 a war between Luvia and the Skilamrilusian Empire, known as The First Luvian War, broke out. It ended in 553 without any major border changes. In 562 however the two factions went to war again, during The Second Luvian War. During this war The Skilamrilusian Empire managed to defeat the luvians and conquer Luvia, thus ending the war in 569. It did not take a long time before the empire came in conflict with Bremotte, and in 575 The Third Luvian War began. In 578 a large skilamrian force marched towards Bremotte from the south-west. At the river Stream of Tears they met a united army of several of the local kingdoms from the areas today known as Luvania and Barantus. The kingdoms included: Bremotte, Kasilo, Krommel and rebels from the now conquered Luvia. The battle is known as The Battle of Tears, due to the heavy losses on both sides, and the hopes of the many kingdoms being crushed. The battle also gave name to the river Stream of Tears. Due to the armies of so many kingdoms being crushed, the Skilamrilusian Empire had an easy time conquering large parts of the area. At the end of the The Third Luvian War in 590, the empire had conquered so many kingdoms that they made it a new province in the empire. The province became known as Luvania. Cedileth I and The Venixian War In 663 emperor Esirius III- died, and his son Manalius II became emperor. In 664 Manalius II is found dead in his bedroom, killed by a stabwound. It is not known who killed him, but plenty of conspiracy theories have been proposed. One of the most common ones is that his wife- Cedileth I killed him, either by herself or by hiring an assasin. Since Manalius II's only son- Esirius IV- was four years old at the time, and since he didn't have any siblings- Cedileth I became the first empress of The Skilamrilusian Empire in 664- at the age of 27. In 666 the comet Naphidis pass Terrobis the second time, and the Skilamrilusians sees this as a sign to expand civilization and Tuluvianism. Cedileth I therefore starts to plan an invasion. In 669 she launched an attack on the The Pegomians living west of Luvania- todays Vinisic. This is known as the Venixian War. She leads the armies herself, and according to the legends she fights in the frontline during the most decisive battles. In 672 the war ends, by Vinisic being added as a province to The Skilamrilusian Empire. The Great Civil War "The Warrior Queen" Cedileth I had always insisted on carrying a sword while traveling the cities of the empire, and instead have fewer bodyguards- as she wants to keep her image. In 677 she was assulted by a mob at the market in Urbamia. This time she only had four bodyguards with her, and was killed. According to legend, twenty of the attackes where killed, and twice wounded. It is not known wether the mob was hired to attack her, or simply angry for something. Her death lead to the Great Civil War, as both her son Esirius IV, Gilerien- a son Manalius II had with another woman, and Jemoriel- brother of Esirius III, made claims for the throne. Esirius IV win the war, and rules through a long period of stability and peace. The First and Second War of the North IIn 863 a huge amount of Silver was found in an unsettled area in todays southern Argensoll- in the Argmond mountains. Since there were few people living in the area, The Skilamrilusian Empire settled a colony there. Åsmark- the ruling faction of the area- saw this as decleration of war, and attacked the settlement, thus starting the The First War of the North (also known as the Silver War). The war led to Åsmark loosing large portions of it's terretories, all of which was included in as a new province in the Skilamrilusian Empire: Argensoll. The colony became the capital: Haam. In the 869 Åsmark attacked the province in hope of retaking the lost terretories, a war known as the Second War of the North. The Skilamrilusian Empire made a deal with Fjordheim, who attacked Åsmark from the north. Due to fighting a war on two fronts, Åsmark lost severly. Fjordheim conquered the areas between the Langfjord and the Steinfjord, and the Skilamrilusian Empire conquered all of which is now Argensoll, adding it as a new province to its empire. After conquering the province, the Jarl and his son Sigmund Sørherjer went in exile. In 989 Sigmund Sørherjer raided The Skilamrilusian Empire, kidnapped the son of emperor Manalius V, and killed him after reciving ransom. He is the only person to have succesfully entered the inner fortress of Urbamia, which led to a drastrical change of the defence and the guard. Through the years plenty of rebellions rose throughtout the province-most fameous of these were The Wagon Rebellion in 902, but they were usually small and were punished cluelly. The Eighth Hevosian War In 983 a band of warriors from The Hevosian tribes, raided the eastern Barantus. This had happened quite a few times before, and usually they are responded with some military sanction, like burning down a few Hevosian villages and capuring slaves. Earlier emperors have found out that an all out war is too costly, as the deep woods of Hevosia are too harsh and perfect for ambushes. Iremlius VI, however, had not led any military operations during his time on the throne, and saw this as the perfect opportunity to prove himself as an emperor. He therefore planned a full-scale campaign in order to conquer all the Hevosian Tribes, and add them as a province to the Skilamrilusian Empire. This campaign is known as The Eighth Hevosian War. At first Iremlius VI met no strong resistance, so he led his army deeper into the woods pillaging the villages on the way. The Hevosians had however gathered a large force from among the different tribes, and when Iremlius VI was about to cross the Red River, they showed up on the other side. Iremlius' advicors adviced him not to lead an attack over the river, and instead the army was lead along it in order to find a more suitable place to cross. Afther a meeting with the enemy chieftain, however, Iremlius VI led the attack over the Red River, known as The Battle of the Red River. The imperial army was devestated, and reatreated. The Third War of the North In 996 a the particularly cold winter and poor harvesting season led to a famine in the province of Åsmark. This resulted in another large rebellion in the province, known as the Red Rebellion, led by Einar Eiriksønn Langskjegg. He declared himself the Jarl of the new Jarldom of Åsmark. He then called for the Great Ting, something that hadn't been done in several hundred years. There he proposed a unified Nordic attack on the Skilamrilusian Empire. He was voted down, but together with Ragnar Olafsønn Rimøks, the jarl of Nordaland, an attack was launched anyways- The Red Raid. Thus starting the Third War of the North. The first campaign of the war, ordered by Iremlius VI, was a catastrophe. The land-force was annihilated during The Battle of Gransjø, and the fleet was defeated at The Battle of Naumelv. After this, Iremlius VI died a suspicious death, which led to The Second Great Civil War in 997. The Second Great Civil War The death of emperor Iremlius VI in 997, who didn't have any clear successor, led to The Second Great Civil War. In the beginning the two major sides were the Dremlusists supporting Dremlus Ganuseki and the Hemolians supporting Hidenius. Later the Oalimore Ninyra and the Varitanians played a part. When Klamdus Desilfilus got back to Urbamia after The Red Rebellion, he had benn put in jail by Iremlius VI for failing the empire. When the civil war started, however, he was released by the Dremlusists who recognized that his failure was Iremlius' fault. He therefore became one of the Dremlusists. Trygve Arnleifsønn had participated in The Red Raid in 996 as one of the closest advicors to Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks. At the end of the raid he was captured by The Skilamrilusian Empire, and brought to Urbamia as a prisoner of war. There he was sold on an auction, and bought by the wealthy noble women Avolira Ganusduki Medirus (the sister of Dremlus Ganuseki). Besides working with labor, he was a bed-slave as well. This way he managed to get a close relationship with her, which he took atvantage of, and killed her during an escape together with another slave- Pategu. Since Avolira Ganusduki Medirus was the sister of Dremlus Ganuseki, and she was planned to marry the nobleman Virenis - Trygve then made himself an enemy of Dremlus Ganuseki. He was therefore protected by his new ally - Hidenius. Even though Virenis ended up on Hidenius' side because the marrige was never forfilled, he never liked Trygve particularly well. The Battle of Hadelyn Dremlus Ganuseki had recently managed to get control of Barantus, Argensoll, and went on a campaign to conquer Luvania as well. The threat of his army was enought to make an alliance with the governor of Luvania. He then controlled the capital Bremotte, and the northern parts of Luvania. He then went along the river Skilania and conquered town afer town. Outside of the town Hadelyn he met the main Hemolian army, sendt by Hidenius -resulting in The Battle of Hadelyn. Even though Dremlus Ganuseki had a significantly smaller force than the Hemolians, he managed to defeat them. The defeat was a huge blow to the Hemolians, and Dremlus Ganuseki could continue southwards along Skilania. His force was however also significantly weakened, and he conquering became slower than it had been - almost to the point were he became stuck. The Siege of Cydunion The main battleground of the war so far had been along the river Skilania, with Dremlus Ganusekis army pushing closer and closer the city Luvia, He then ordered a large part of his force to try to outflank the Hemolians by attacking further west.The Dremlusian force marched towards the city Cydunion, and sieged it. This is known as The Siege of Cydunion. The Dremlusian fleet was sendt as support, which helped starving the city, but it did not surrender. A large portion of the Hemolian fleet was sendt to try to lift the siege, and the two fleets clashed outside of the city - in the ocean Okka Akusia. Both fleets where nearly annihilated, but the Dremlusians pulled off a slight victory. The siege was therefore continued. The defenders, however, stood their ground, and the siege continued for a long while. The Varitinian Rebellion When The Varitinian Rebellion started, Hidenius hardly had any fleet to fight the Varitinians at all - since the majority of his fleet had been destroyed during The Siege of Cydunion. He therefore had Trygve Arnleifsønn send a request to Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks, saying that he would be payed well fighting as a mercenary for Hidenius. Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks accepted, and gathered a fleet of volunteers before he sailed southwards. After reaching Urbamia, he was told that his job was to fight the Varitinians, and he therefore went further south-eastwards to fight them. InArbalin.jpg|Arbalin|link=Arbalin Tegninger030.jpg|Argensoll|link=Argensoll Tegninger024.jpg|Barantus|link=Barantus SolGarinol.jpg|Garinol|link=Garinol Tegninger021 copy2.jpg|Luvania|link=Luvania Tegninger016.jpg|Skilamrilusa|link=Skilamrilusa Tegninger027.jpg|Vinisic|link=Vinisic Category:Empires Category:Factions Category:Geography